Why?
by DeciverOfTheNight
Summary: Imprint. Wasn't supposed to be a happy word? The story on how my life was screwed over in two days.


JACOB POV

The forest was alive with the sounds of animals going through their day. I was running, paws pounding the earth, nose inhaling the scent of rain and forest stuff, I guess. I was on my way to meet Bella at her house. Ever since her leech came back I was set on the back burner.

{Come to think about it, I never even seen this blood sucker she's so in love with. Whatever I never want to meet him anyways. He's most likely a loser.}

We were the best of friends before they came back now I never see her. Today is special though, we planned this day for like a month and now we shall hang out at her house. Now don't read to much into this but I don't like Bella like that. She's cool and everything but she's really annoying.

A break in the tree line showed the Swan residence. Shifting mid walk I pulled my shorts off of my leg and started pulling them up.

"Stupid wet jeans. Can't, Won't go up. Come on!' Shimmy, shimmy. Jump. ' Yes! Victory!" I shouted to no one as I was finally able to pull my cut offs on. Quickly buttoning and zipping I jogged up to the door. I crinkled my nose at faint smell of vamps still stuck in the air. Knocking on the door I waited as I heard the sound of foot steps coming towards me. The door opened and revealed Bella dressed in a long sleeved shirt and a pair of jeans.

"Hey Jake! Gosh its been forever! Come in!" She usherd me in and shut the door quickly.

"Wow Bella it smells great! What are you making me?" I asked with a bright smile, she chuckled and walked towards the kitchen.

"I made lasagna. I remebered you were coming so I made you your own." She opened the oven and with a towel she pulled out a full lasagna that smelled amazing.

"Wow Bells thank you so much. I swear I will eat it all." She laughed at me and I grabbed the baking dish from her hands and got a clean fork from the drawer. Walking towards the dining room I sat and waited for Bella to follow with her own plate of food. Once she was seated I dug in. Woah. Thats all I could say. Man could Bella cook.

After about ten minutes or so I finshed the whole dish and waited for Bella to finish her plate. We talked and laughed as we (I watched, she did the work) cleaned the kitchen. After, we watched some tv, joking and not really paying attention to the show that was on. Bella was in the middle of telling me about this reciepe of hers that she wanted me to try when the doorbell rang.

"Be right back." She walked from the couch towards the door, I listened and could hear the opening the door then a happy squeal thing.

"Edward! What are you doing here?" She sounded really happy. Edward, Edward... I have a feeling I should know that name...Oh yeah! That's the leech! Letting out a chuckle at my stupidity I turn when my name was called.

"Jacob, this is Edward. Edward this is Jacob." Turning my head I saw Bella holding the hand of a really pale guy. Damn vamp need some sun. Haha I'm funny.

He was tall maybe a little taller than I was. He wasn't buff but wasn't a string bean either, and his hair. God what color do you even call that? Red? Brown? Maybe a bronze? His face was okay I guess straight nose, high cheek bones and a strong jaw. What color are his eyes? Oh yeah kinda have to look.

Shifting my eyes up. The air left my body when his amber jewels locked on mine. I had the sudden feeling to throw myself at his feet and beg for forgiveness for not being worthy of his sight. Where the hell did that come from? And this feeling in my stomache feeling like I'm going to puke, but like its good for me. What the hell is going on? Am I sick? Can I even get sick?

"Oh my god! I'm dieing!" I shouted Bella looked stunned so did the beautiful vamp. WHAT THE FUCK?! BEAUTIFUL? BEAUTIFUL!? THATS NOT SUPPOSED TO BE IN MY VOCAB!.

"Jake what wrong?" Bella asked coming towards me. Shooting up I made my way to her sliding glass door.

"Sorry Bells but I got to go- go do something. That isn't here you know? Yeah a course you know. Later!" With that I jumped out and started sprinting into the trees. I was half way there when I shifted. The voices of my pack hit me like a ton of bricks.

 _What the hell happened Jake!_ **Seth**

 _Damn your life sucks! hahaha_ __ **Leah**

 _Whats happening?_ **Embry**

 _What the hell are we going to do?!_ **Paul**

 _EVERYONE SHUT UP!_ **Sam** _I need everyone here, and by here I mean first beach._

 _right_ **Everyone.**

It took everyone about five minutes to get to the destinated point. By the time I made it Leah was laughing with Seth. Paul, Jared and Sam were talking, Quill and Embry were quiet listening to everyone. Coming into the cicle I sat beside Embry and waited.

 _Okay everyone, we have some ideas_. **Sam.**

 _Yeah, one of the ideas is force_. **Paul.**

 _Force? What the hell you mean force?_ **Me**

 _He means that we could try to break the imprint by using violence._ **Sam**

 _How the hell do you expect that to happen?_ **Leah**

 _Like this_. **Paul**

He thought of their force idea. Pretty much it was everytime I thought of my imprint they would beat my ass.

 _Umm. What are the other ideas?_ **Seth.**

 _Thank you Seth_. **Me**

 _Okay then. The other idea is to send you away Jake._ **Jared.**

 _Send me away? But where?_ **Me.**

 _We were thinking of sending you to your cousin's place by Yosemite._ **Sam**

 _California? He gets to go to California?! Dammit Jacob!_ **Embry.**

 _I volunteer to go with him_. **Leah**

 _No Leah he doesn't need people to go with him._ **Sam**

 _Do you really think that would work?_ **Me**

 _If it doesn't there is always my force idea._ **Paul**

 _NO!_ **Everyone**

 _Fine, then_. **Paul**

 _Okay then I should call her to come get me._ **Me**

 _Okay everyone we'll meet at Jacob's house tomorrow afternoon._ **Sam**

 _Okay_ **Everyone.**

Standing up everyone began to go in different directions. Starting off to my house, I began to think about my cousin. Gosh I haven't seen her in forever. Not since I was what 11, and she came to visit with the family. Woah I really have to apologise for that. Oh look I'm home. My childhood home came into view, I walked up to my window and looked around to make sure no one was outside. Making sure I was alone I shifted and crawled through my window, naked. In my room I found some sweats and pulled them on.

"Okay, I need the phone." Walking out of the room I noticed how quite it was.

"Dad?" Today what the hell is today? Saturday, today is saturday . He 's most likely fishing with Charlie .Charlie, Char-li-e ...shit! Bella, I have to tell Bella about what happened. First I have to get out of town. Phone, call her later. Grabbing my cell off the counter I thought of my cuz's number . Think , think . Oh yeah! Dialing the number quicky I sent a quick prayer that it was right. Ring, ring, ring. the phone rang for a bit but was answered by a percky female.

"Hello!"

"Umm hello is audrey there?"

"Depends, who is this?"

"This is Jacob."

"Hey jake! Whats up?"

"Hey Audrey, I have a favor to ask you?"

"Sure as long as I cant get arrested.. Ask away. hehe"

"Well I was wondering if if I could stay with you in California for some time?"

"Oh Jake I wish you could but its that time of the year . I'll be traveling for a while . Unless you want to come with?"

"Yeah, I'll come with. I'm of age so it probably for the best that I come, and it can actually fix my problem ."

"Awesome." She said. "I'll be coming up tomorrow, see you then." Dial tone.

Well that went well. I'll be leaving tomorrow. I hope dad understands, shit, what the hell am I going to tell dad? Thinking of different things to say the door opens and in rolls dad.

"Hey Jacob come get my catch will ya?"

"Sure dad." Walking into the living room I grabbed the brown paper bag out of his outstretched hand.

"Dad...I have something, to tell you...Its important." I opened the fridge and put the fish there for later. Walking back towards my dad, I noticed that he was sitting comfortably in front of the tv watching a baseball game.

"Okay Jake, what is it?" He turned his chair and stared at me. Gosh I have no idea what to say.

"Just promsie not to be mad okay?" He looks concered but nods.

"Dad, I imprinted today." He smiled and I feel terrible for saying this

"It was on Edward Cullen." The smile is gone and he looks confused then realization then neutral.

"What are you going to do Jake? Does he know? Does Sam know?" I sighed.

"Sam knows and he, we have thought of a plan. I'm going to Leave La Push, tomorrow, and no he doesn't know." He's in deep thought and you can tell by his face.

"Where are you going Jake?" Oh shit okay tell the truth, tell the truth.

"I'm going with Audrey pack-mating." His faced paled and he stared down at his hands.

"Is this the only way Jacob?" He looked up at me hoping there was another way. Since I refuse to go Paul's way this is.

"Im sorry dad but it is." He just sighed and turned back to his game.

"I love you Jake and I just want you to be happy. So if this is the way you want to do it then...it's your decesion." I don't know why but I felt a little guilty for doing this to him. Looking at the clockon the wall, I read the time 9: 47 pm. Great, patrol.

"Dad I have to go. I have patrol. I most likely won't be back till later tonight." with a grunt of aknowlegement I walked out the door and stripped. Shifting I started my usual run. Feeling Leah and Seth I let my mind blank and just felt.

I don't know how long I felt for because next thing I know I'm standing out side the Swan residance. Bella, I need to tell Bella that I'm leaving. Taking a step closer to the tree line I heard Leah.

 _She's not there, you know_. **Leah**

 _Where did she `go?_ **Me**

 _Left with the leeches sometime ago._ **Leah**

Oh, she isn't here. She's with the leeches, she's with Edward. Feeling a pang in my chest I freaked out.

 _OMG! Am I dying? Is this what a heart attack feels like?!_ **Me**

 _No you idiot you aren't having a heart attack. You are having a heart ache. You're sad that she's spending time with your imprint._ **Leah**

 _Really? But it hurts. And I don't even like Edward like that_ _ **.**_ **Me**

 _That's the magic of the imprint. It makes feelings that were never there suddenly appear._ **Leah.**

 _By the way our shift is over. Night Jake._ **Leah**

 _Night Leah_ **Me**

Running back home I thought. I have to tell Bella, and it would be better if I told her in person. I'll just have to wait till tomorrow. Arriving home I stopped outside my window phased dressed and hopped threw. Throwing myself down I was out before I touched the pillow.

Waking up to sun light in my face was annoying to say the least. Sitting up I rolled my shoulders noticing how tense they felt. Gosh I haven't felt this way since like ever. I mean I not very stressed person, but you know what they say nothing a hot shower can't fix. Sliding off of my bed I leave my room and trudge to the bathroom.

The shower felt nice and my muscles relaxed almost immediatly. Wow this feels amazing. I wonder if Edward likes hot shower...WHAT THE HELL?! NO I dont! I dont care if he showers in shit! Why would I think that? Memories came back. The imprint, the meeting, the call, the pact-mating. What the hell have I gotten myself into?

That killed my shower. Drying off and leaving the bathroom I made my way to the kitchen in hopes of food. Noticing my lucky charms box in the counter I shook the box only to find it empty. I ventured to the living room and spotted my father eating a giant bowl of my ceral.

"What do you think you're eating old man?"

"Im eating your ceral son." He said pouring the rest into his mouth. I stared slack jawed at him. I couldn't believe that. He eat all of my favorite ceral. Swalloing his mouth full he turned to me with a smile.

"Your cousin called this morning she said she would be here around 1 this afternoon." Glanceing at the wall clock I was shocked to notice that it was already about 11:30. Shit and I still have to tell Bella. Walking back towars the kitchen I grabbed my cell where I left it yesterday and dialed the Swans.

"Hello?" Gruff male voice.

"Hey Charlie, it's me Jake I was wondering if Bella was home."

"No sorry Jake. She's at the Cullen's. Wont be back till tomorrow."

"Oh okay. Thank anyways Charlie."Hanging up and pocketing the cell I debated on the pros and cons of going there now and saying good bye then run back here quickly and not having to face the dreaded Cullens. Walking to the living room I kneeled down by my father and laid my head down on his lap. Just like I was a child again being comforted.

"Im going to miss you dad, but its what good for the tribe. Plus with getting rid of my imprint I can stregthen our bonds with another tribe. Its going to be alright." He didnt say anything just ran his hand threw my short hair.

"I know Jake, I just wished there was a better way. Im going to miss you too." With a sigh I figured that I should leave. Lifting my head I smile at him and he mirrored me. Standing up I walked out of the house and into the trees.

After informing Sam of the situation, I could tell he wasn't happy about the pack-mating I was going to take part in, but he let it go and said to come back before Audrey showed up.

It didn't take long to reach the Culllen place. Changing and pulling my sweats on I jogged to the door and knocked. I jumped off the steps and waited for Bella. What the hell am I going to say? Maybe just blurt it out like I did with dad? No I can't tell her the full truth, she'll hate me. Just part of it. Okay thats it.

"Whats it?" Jumping and turning around I was faced with the whole Cullen family and Bella. Okay here it goes now or never.

"Bella I have something important to tell you."

"What is it Jake?" She said walking towards me. Deep breath Jacob.

"Bella Im leaving." There it is straight to the point.

"What do you mean Jake you just got here." Oh poor naive, stupid Bells.

"No Bella not this place, well yeah I meant that but I meant that Im leaving Washington for some time." Or possibly forever, if the unthinkable happens. Don't think about it Jake it's for the best. Deep breath don't hypervetalate. You're okay.

"Why Jake? Did something happen yesterday? Is that why you left like that?"

"Yeah Bella something happened , it's...just that..I-" That smell. Vanilla lavander and mountain air. Sweet yet refreshing. Oh is that a hint of sage I detect? I believe it is. Yum. wait...sage? Mountain air? Shit. She's early. Turning around and ignoring Bella's shocked face I phase ripping my sweats in the processes. Damn I needed those. I was just able to charge forward when I was tackeled by a dark grey alsmost black wolf. The snarling and snapping of our jaws as we rolled was loud. I could see the Cullen's holdiing Bella back. she looked very shocked.

 _Pay attention!_

With a bite to my throat I stopped thrashing and let out a whine at my loss. The wolfs jaws uncleched and she phased. And there sitting on top of me naked, with blood on her face was my cousin Audrey. Showing me a wolfish, blood smeared smile she threw her head back and let out what sounded like a victory howl. Soon two other people came out of the trees. One man and one woman. They both had short dark hair and brown skin. You could tell they where twins. Coming closer to us they laughed as Audrey turned to face them giving them the same smile.

"Audrey was that really necassary?" The male asked. His voice was deep yet light. He was a submissive, like me. Standing up Audrey showed no shame at her nude body, as it was no longer hidden by my fur. The girl held out a black robe that Audrey took and put on.

"Thank you, Serenity, and you should know Skylar that it was nessary. You see I'm in charge of this trip so I have to make sure you know that." She pulls her shoulder length hair out of her collar and looks back at me and smirks.

"Phase back Jake we have to talk." Doing as orded I phase and stand up. The girl, Serenity, also hand me a robe. Walking behind Audrey she wraps an arm around my waists and look up at me and smiles with blood still on her tan face. I smile back and we walk back to the Cullens that look confused standing on their porch. As we got closer my bite wound heals and I can feel the blood dry on my neck. Coming to stand infront of them Audrey pushes me forward and gives me a look that just screams 'intruduce me'.

"Everyone this is Audrey, Audrey this is the Cullen Family. The residance blood suckers." Letting out a sigh, Audrey pushes me out of the way and hits me over the head. Walking to Carlisle she holds out her hand and puts on her award winning smile.

"Hello I'm Audrey! Its good to meet you and I'm terriblely sorry you had to see that. I was told Jacob was supposed to be back before I arrived and when he wasn't he was to be punished." Accepting her hand the doctor smiled although it looked like he was trying to be polite to the blood covered girl.

"Its quite alright. No harm done." Her smile if anything got bigger. Turing when something tugged on the sleeve of my robe I saw Bella staring at Audrey with a look of awe and horror.

"Jake, who is that?"

"That, dear Bella is my cousin from California. Audrey Black." Bella just stared at Audrey as she spoke with the Cullens. Suddenly Audrey turned around and spotted Bella. Audrey frowned before she walked towards us.

"Who is this Jacob?"

"This is Bella Swan Audrey, she's the reason Im here."

"You mean she's your-"

"NO!" I guess I said that very loudley because I got everyones attention. I stared at the ground and tried to die quietly. Noticing my phone I snatch it and pocket it in the robe.

"That's good Jake, you know it a rule that you must be pure for the pact to work." WIth a nod of my head I saw Dr. Cullen walk towards us.

"Pact? Are your tribes making pacts with each other is that why you are here?" The two that came with Audrey started laughing and I have to admit that I chuckled along with them. Audrey kinda looked confused till Serenity walked to her and whispered in her ear. Then Audrey giggled along with us. When we finally calmed down Skylar, the male twin, stepped forward.

"Well you could say that. But then you would be wrong. You see that once a year all eligable submissives are taken from their tribes, and I guess you can say, traded." The Cullens looked horrified and so did Bella.

"Yea you see that once a submissive wolf reached their first heat they are eligable. So usaully at the age of 16, we leave, travel the country, go to different tribes and we are pretty much auctioned off." The girl Serenity states looking at the Cullens with an amused smile.

"Yeah, And this year Im in charge!" Audrey happily states. Biting my lip I couldn't help but feel sorry for Audrey. To be in charge of the auction is just terrible. It means that she won't be eligible, she won't be mated and she won't have childeren. She would be lead submisive for a couple of years then when her time is up she will be used as a whore for the dominates of her tribe. Poor Audrey, you shouldn't have let that happen.

"What do you mean you are auctioned off?" The blonde vamp asks with cleched teeth. Rose thats her name.

"Just that." Sky says. "We spend about 2-3 days in a tribe and dominates come and inspect us. They test our skills and then if they want us, they are set up against competiters. They offer what they can give us and what they can do to benefit our tribes."

"We are nothing but trading pieces for the greater good of our tribe." I say with a small smile. The Cullen looked liked we just told them we were going to die. Looking at the other wolves I had to ask them an important question.

"Hey Sky, Serenity, did the 'females' in your tribe sing the song?" The twins didn't answer, but Serenity started to sing softly. The song that the female wolves sang to each other, during mating season for comfort.

 _ **What kind of man lays his hands on the woman he loves?**_

 _ **Calls her angel, but shows no remorse in her blood**_

 _ **He covers her body in bruises and scars**_

 _ **You don't understand just how beautiful you are**_

Audrey chimed in with Serenity for the chorus.

 _ **You are too beautiful**_

 _ **Your heart wants something more**_

 _ **Those shades of blue on that face of yours**_

 _ **Hides that smile that beats in your chest**_

Their eyes glaze over and I just knew they were remebering their own mothers going through it.

 _ **When he's done with her beating**_

 _ **He just stands aside**_

 _ **Wipes the sweat from his brow**_

 _ **And yells over her cries,**_

Skylar joins in, eyes also glazed.

 _ **"You don't know what I've been through!"**_

 _ **He yells and he says,**_

 _ **"You don't know what I've done for you!"**_

 _ **And hits her again**_

The chorus comes back and I envision my mother singing quietly with a younger female from another tribe in her lap crying.

 _ **You are too beautiful**_

 _ **Your heart wants something more**_

 _ **Those shades of blue on that face of yours**_

 _ **Hides that smile that beats in your chest**_

Just like the song the womans face showed the wrath of her domanite. Swollen and bleeding from, if I'm correct, she didn't have dinner ready when he returned from work.

 _ **She stands in the mirror**_

 _ **She looks less alive**_

 _ **She lifts up her shirt to see she has five**_

 _ **Branded fingers on her side**_

 _ **She's feeling it all now**_

 _ **But she doesn't cry**_

 _ **She doesn't cry**_

After a while the younger female stood up wiped her tears. gives me a sad smile then leaves.

The memory changed and this time it was me holding one of the girls from another tribe. Reccently chosen as a bride and wanting nothing more then to go home and cry, but she couldn't

 _ **You are too beautiful**_

 _ **Your heart wants something more**_

 _ **Those shades of blue on that face of yours**_

 _ **Hides that smile that beats in your chest**_

"Those memories you all have are just heart breaking." Edward states queitly

"That's terrible." The blonde male, Jasper says quietly looking like he wanted to cry.

"They are, aren't they?" Audrey says with a sad smile.

"This is what we are born to do though. Submisives are created to be used then thrown away. Why should they care about us?" Sky had his head down but from the shaking of his shoulder you knew he was starting to cry.

"Crying will get you no where Skylar. You should know that." I state. I don't need to be a mind reader to know he was feeling ashamed of himself. Lifting his head I saw his shiny eyes yet there was no tears. Tears are just a sign of weakness that your mate can take a avantage of.

"So you can't stop this?" Rose hissed through clenched teeth.

"There is nothing we can do. We will find a mate before the season is over. There is the possiblity that we will get beaten, but what can you expect from a meat head dominate." Serenity says quietly. That was so true I didn't want to go through this anymore but its to late. I stopped my pity party when I caught a famailiar scent. Turing my head I saw a angry Leah making her way towards us, looking back to Audrey I see she also noticed. Leah was beside me in seconds.

"What are you doing here?" I asked confused. Leah ignores me and looked at Audrey walking close to her Leah stops and stares at the ground

" My name is Leah Clearwater and I've been chosen by the council to be this years submisive for the auction." Leah says quietly. I heard the Cullens gasp, and I can say Im pretty shocked myself.

"Okay then. Welcome Leah Clearwater, to the group. I'm Audrey, your Alpha, if you didn't know. These are the twins, Serenity and Skylar." She gestured with her hand. The twins waved shyly and Leah just nodded.

"I'm going to get the car, be back in 10." Audrey states then runs to the tree line. After a while of staring at the spot Audrey dissappeared to I look back at Leah who lookes like she wants to die.

"Jacob if you don't mind could you tell me more about this 'auction'." Carlisle asked staring at me intensly. Heaving a sigh I nodded and he gave me a small smile.

"Let's go inside to speak. Maybe I could cook something for all of you." Esme said with a gentle smile, and began moving inside. Everyone just filed behind her. Walking in with the rest I looked behind me and saw the twins following , but Leah was still standing still.

"She'll come when she's ready." Edward said. I snapped my head towards him but didn't answer. Walking into the Cullen's living room I was greeted with the Cullens sitting with their mates and leaving the couch for us. Alice was sitting on her mates lap in a arm chair, while Rose and her mate were sitting on the love seat. Edward was sitting in an arm chair and Bella was sitting on the arm of the chair. Seeing them close together made my chest ache. Saddness, why did you have to visit again?

"So Jacob, when you explained that the, the dominates come and inspect your skills what did you mean?" The doctor was sitting on the arm of the love seat by the blonde female.

"Well what we meant was just that. It all depends on the dominate, on what he wants." I explain sitting down with Serenity beside me and Sky next to her.

"If he wants a mother for children, he'll test our child care abilities, and house hold chores. Usaully he'll test our cooking abilties." Sky says with a smile. Carlisle lookes intrested.

"Are you saying that you, as a male is able to give birth to children?" I snicker and so does Sky. It was just weird that he didn't know. I mean we grew up knowing this.

"Yes, as a male sub. I can give birth, just like a woman." Sky tells Dr. Cullen. He lookes amazed at this information. I look away from Carlisle and everyone lookes amazed too.

"So you can have children too Jake?" Bella asked awed. Nodding my head, I agree.

"But he most likely won't." Audrey stated walking into the room wearing a black band tee with black mini shorts paired with black converse.

"Why is that?" Carlisle asked confused.

 _Dammit! Audrey don't say anything!_ _ **Me**_

"Its becuase Jacob has imprinted so his body will take a while to actually take the seman that isn't his mates. There is a chance he won't ever become pregnet, his body would never allow it."

 _I can't trust you worth shit Audrey._ **Me**

"Jake you never told me that you imprinted." Bella states staring at me. Heaving a huge sigh I look at Bella's face. Gosh Bella what I would do to be like you. Fucken human with a normal fucken life.

"Yeah, I was going to tell you Bella. It's, just that. God I don't know what to say. Yes I imprinted but you see I want, I need to break the imprint, before you ask its just because it would be better for everyone involved that I fix this."

"I thought that imprints were sacred to your people Jake?" Oh my gosh Dr. Cullen you ask the best of questions. Sarcasm detected.

"Yeah they are, its just...that my imprint isn't normal." Please don't ask any more if you do I'll spill and Bella will hate me forever.

"Why would Bella hate you Jake? Did you imprint on her?" Oh my mother.

"No Edward I didn't, not on Bella." Movement out side of my eye caught my attention. Audrey was now sitting in Sky's lap with her tan legs draped over Serenity's lap.

"Jacob you should tell them your imprint. They have a right to know, and it goes against our submissive nature to lie to our dominates." She says calmly staring at me from her spot.

 _Don't fucken tell me what to do. This is what's best for everyone._ **Me**

 _You really should tell though, cause what happens if the imprint doesn't break?_ **Audrey**

Bending my head, I thought of the pros and cons of them knowing my imprint. Cons, Bella will hate me, good chance I'll be killed. Oh would you look at that there isn't any pros to this conversation.

It's final I won't tell them.

"Lunch is ready!" Esme calls as she walks into the room with a tray of sandwiches.

"I didn't know what you wanted so I made a bunch of different kinds for you." She put the tray on their glass coffee table and handed out plates to all of the poeple who could eat. Audrey stood up and out of Sky's lap grabbing a sandwich and putting it o the plate she passed it to Sky and took his plate. Just like a traditional pack mother she filled every plate including Bella's before grabbing her own.

"Thank you Mrs. Cullen." We said in unison.

"You're very much welcome." She said with a huge smile. Digging into the sandwiches I was quite suprised how good they were. For someone who doesn't eat she makes the best chicken sandwiches that for sure.

"These are amazing Mrs. Cullen." I tell her with a huge smile. She just smiles back. polishing off my sandwich, I turn my head when I hear a familiar ring tone.

 _ **I was raised in the valley, there were shadows and death.**_

 _ **Got out alive but with scars I can't forget.**_

 _ **This kid back in school, subdued and shy.**_

 _ **An orphan and a brother and unseen by most eyes.**_

 _ **I don't know what it was that made a piece of him die,**_

 _ **Took a boy to the forest, slaughtered him with a scythe.**_

 _ **Stamped on his face, an impression in the dirt.**_

 _ **Do you think the silence makes a good man convert?**_

Everyone lookes at me like I was crazy for liking Bring Me The Horizon. Bite me. Pulling the sliver contraption out of my pocket I press the green button.

"Hello."

"Where the fuck are you!?" Shit. Its Matt, coffee. Double shit I totally stood him up.

"Oh well you see, something came up ya' know?" Standing up I pulled the phone away from my ear as he screamed into it.

"WHAT THE FUCK YOU MEAN YA' KNOW!? I LOOKED LIKE AN IDIOT WAITING FOR YOUR STUPID ASS!"

 _Who's that?_ **Audrey**

 _My tutor. I was supposed to meet with him earlier, but I totally forgot to call and cancel._ **Me**

"Matt, I'm sorry. My cousin came up from California and I couldn't come. I'm so sorry. I'll make it up to you, I promise." I walked towards the front door, not really wanting everyone to hear me be chewed out by him.

"You're damn right you're going to make it up. And you're going to do it with more work." NOOO!

"Okay, Matt Im really sorry." I was outside, and down the steps when I noticed that Leah was sitting in front of a dark blue SUV, it was probably Audrey's.

"You better be fucken sorry. I looked like a loser waiting for you, I waited for fourty-five minutes and you never showed! Next time you plan on not coming send me a fucken text!" Dial tone. Sigh, one good thing about leaving no more Matt.

Walking towards Audrey's car I checked to see if it was opened. Luckly it was and I ransacked it for clothes. Finding some black slacks and a black button up shirt. I dressed fast and walked back to where Leah was sulking in front of the SUV.

"Hey." I said as I sat down next to her. She didn't say anything, she just layed her head down on my shoulder. Wrapping my arm around her we were quiet and just listened to the sounds around us. I could hear Audrey's voice then the booming laughter of the biggest Cullen.

"I'm scared Jake." Wow this is a first, Leah is never scared.

"It's going to be alright Leah. Maybe we can find domaniates in the same tribe. We could like be sister wifes." I say with a sunny smile. She just chuckles and nods her head.

"I would like that." She doesn't lift her head just stares at the door that would lead to the Cullens."Do you think my future mate will allow me to visit my family?" Her voice was soft and fragile

"Yeah I bet he will, I mean you have a brother to look after." I was quiet. Dispite my words I had no hopes that she will ever see her family again. The door opening was what took us out of our sad daze, there walking towards us was the smallest Cullen. Alice had a smile on her face, she was holding a plate with a sandwich on it.

"Here you go Leah. Esme wanted me to bring it out o you." She handed the plate to Leah and suprisingly she took the plate with a smile.

"Thank you Alice please tell Esme thank you as well." Alice just nodded an then sat beside me.

"If you don't mind Leah can you tell my father Carlisle how you became a tribute for the auction" Leah was already half way done with her sandwich and she chewed slowly thinking. She gave a quick nod and finished the food. Standing up together, the vampire pretty much jumped to the up right postion. With a smile on her face we followed her inside to finish talking. Walking in,eveyone was the same as it was before. I walked back to my spot and Leah was close behind me, she sat on the arm next to me. She was shaking slightly so I grabbed her hand and gave her a reasured squeeze, she squeezed back.

"So Leah how do you feel for becoming a tribute for the tribe?" Carlisle asked. He watched us with intrest.

"Well, Sam informed me this morning during our meeting. At first I guessed he was going to chooses Jake, but when he said it was me, I don't know. I was shocked, then I got angry. I was angry at him for letting them do this to me, but then I thought if I was to go now then there is a great chance that they won't choose Seth when he becomes of age. I just have to get choosen by a large tribe, one the elders will be happy with." I could feel her pain and also her fear for her brother.

"I forgot that Seth was a submissive." I stated quietly. That poor kid, he didn't deserve this.

"How do you know if your a submissive?" Edward asked staring at us.

"Well you see, it quite easy to tell." Standing up Sky motioned for me to stand as well. Pulling off his shirt I did the same.

"You see here vamp," Sky motioned to our naked chests "We don't have the same bulcky build that dominates have. We're more slimer yet still defind, and if you noticed our scents are sweeter. Almost like honey if you will." He turned his body around and let everyone take note of his slinder build and the slight curve of his waist. Letting out a snicker I pointed out another feature that marked us as submissives.

"And if you didn't notice we also have more curvy asses too. I swear Sky your is better than any girls I've seen." He twisted his head to look at his ass. Giving it a firm slap he watched it jiggle. Letting out a laugh he griped it tightly.

"Yeah yeah whatever man. You're just jealouse that your ass isn't as big as mine." What?

"What are you saying? Are you telling me that my ass is not as good as yours?" Now I was just playing so I took a step towards him. He noticed, smirked and follwed my lead.

"What if I was? Huh? What are you going to do about it Flat Ass?" Letting my mouth open to retort, but I let out a yelp when he grabbed my ass. His smirk turned into a flat out smile.

"Well I lied, your ass is quite plump and I'm sure you domiate will love touching it for you." Turing to sit back on the couch Sky just laughed at my expression. Rubbing my sore ass I sat down next to the girls again. Huffing a little becuase I was just groped in front of everyone.

"Now that you metioned it you do smell sweeter then the pack." Roselie points out.

"Yeah and if you smell us during mating season we smell like cinnamon rolls it's really weird." I state and the vamps look at me.

" You do?" Jasper askes.

"Yeah during mating season it smells like everyone on the reservation has their ovens full of them. Yumm. Spicy yet sweet telling every dominate in a 5 mile raidence that you are ready to go." Audrey states. Swinging her legs off of the twins she stands up.

"I'm going to see if Mrs. Cullen will let us make cinnonmon roll. I made myself hungry again. Come on Serenity." Serenity stands up and follows Audrey into another room. I scoot over and Leah moves next to me.

"Is it a pheromone that changes your scent?" Carlisle asked. Nodding my head to him, I explained

"Yeah during the cold months is when most females go into heat. So like during christmas and stuff. That way the pups are born during the spring time and they can be better prepared for when winter comes again." I say stretching out my legs and arms, feeling a yawn coming on.

"Cover you mouth unless you want to suck my dick." Sky says. One hand raises to my mouth to cover it and the over flips him off.

"How long do your pregnaces last?" Doctor question from the doctor vamp.

"They last for about 4 monthes, at most. The pregnacy itself is fast, but the children's growth slows down after a month or so and they grow like normal babies." Sky tells.

"Thats quite fasanating." Carlisle say strocking his imaginary beard. It was funny imagaining a big bushy lumber jack beard on the doctor. I started chuckling and I just couldn't stop.I heard Edward laugh so he must have seen the picture.

"Whats so funny Edward?" Bella asked him.

"Jacob was imagining Carilslie with a lumber jack beard, it was quite hilarouse." He said chuckling. Then my phone rang again.

 _ **I was raised in the valley, there were shadows and death.**_

 _ **Got out alive but with scars I can't forget.**_

 _ **This kid back in school, subdued and shy.**_

 _ **An orphan and a brother and unseen by most eyes.**_

 _ **I don't know what it was that made a piece of him die,**_

 _ **Took a boy to the forest, slaughtered him with a scythe.**_

 _ **Stamped on his face, an impression in the dirt.**_

 _ **Do you think the silence makes a good man convert?**_

"Hello." I answered.

"Jake. Come outside now ." Dial tone. Standing up I walked out of the house, in front of the Cullen home stood Sam and Paul.

"Hey guys, what's up? Umm Audrey is inside right now if you want to talk to her." I walked toward them, off the porch down the stairs and stopped about two or three yards from them.

"Jacob we have been disscussing and since Leah is this years sub. we aren't going to force you to leave. You're going to stay and we are going with Paul's idea." Sam's voice was quiet and controlled, to his left Paul looked just exstatic about this new plan.

"Paul's idea? But can't I just be this years sub. then Leah can stay here. Doesn't that make more sence Sam?" Sam had a neutral face on but he looked like he was paying attention to my words.

"What's wrong Jakey boy? Afraid of a little pain?" Paul and a giant and very sinister smile on his face that made me very angry for some reason. Walking a couple of steps toward me he kept on.

"Come on Jake, you rather leave us, your family, to be someones bitch? Huh Jake? If you're so desprate to be bent over, let me help you with that." Licking his chopps like a fucken dog he walked a bit closer now with only about a foot inbetween us. His hot breath fanned to my face and it took everything in me to not step back.

"Come on Jakey, what do you say? What me to show you, what I can offer." The scent of male was coming of him in waves the scent was smothering. My instincts were telling me that he wasn't our mate so he shouldn't be close at all. Now I can go with him being too close but the mate thing was pushed to the side.

"Samaul, Paul. Am I correct you are not harrassing my charge?" Thank the heavens! Audrey came bounding down the steps with the twins and Leah on her heels. Walking close to me she ushered me behind her and the others, to the back, closer the house, the safest place to be in the pack.

"You would be correct Audrey. We were not harraing your member we just came to tell him of the options that have just became avaible to him. That's all." Paul and Audrey stared at each other till Audrey took a step forward that was followed by Paul's retreat to Sam's side.

"I would hope so, but you see that Jacob has made his choice. So thank you but no thanks. You are no longer needed here so next time you wish to speak to one of my charges come to me first." Sam nodded to her to show his understanding. Audrey turned around and faced us.

"We need to pack up and leave. We have a l-" She was cut off by a loud snarling of an angry wolf. Turing and shifting Audrey was in wolf form just in time to be thrown to the side by an angry Paul. Snarling and snapping at each other the pair went at it.

 _Get back now!_ **Audrey**

Doing as told the four of us watched as Audrey kicked Paul's ass. The commotion of the fighting brought out the Cullens and Bella, they watched with us. Paul may have been bigger but he was controlled by rage while Audrey was thinking with a clear head. Finally after about five minutes Audrey was able to lock her jaws on his throat. Stopping air and growling loudly Paul stopped moving. Staying like that for a minute or two Audrey finally tossed a limp Paul towards Sam like a rag doll. Shifting back she stood in her full naked bloody glory(I see a patteren) glaring at Sam as if challenging him.

"You would dare allow him to attack my pack?" Her voice was calm yet you could hear the restarined fury underneath. She stalked toward us the blood dripping down her face, to her neck. It made her look wild paired with her crazed hair. I unbuttoned my shirt and handed it to her when she was close enough. Taking it with a small smile she pulled it on and began on the buttons. Facing Sam she spoke again.

"Leave Sam and next time there is something dire you wish to say come alone and speak with me first." With a tight lipped face Same grabbed a beaten human Paul and ran to the woods. Turning to face us Audrey's words were clipped and tight with anger.

"We're are leaving. Prepare your things." Turning on her heel Audrey stalked to the SUV pulling open the drivers door, she quickly walked back to the pool of Paul's blood she put her hand in it, and she stood up with keys in her hand. Back at the car she revved the engine and turned the radio up. The bass bouncing the car she started going through the trunk. The music that was playing was some techno stuff and the words that were playing every now and again were moster how should I feel, and creature just lay there staring through the window. Turning to the Cullens and Bella, their faces where kinda blank.

"Bye Bella." Short and sweet, walking with the others to the car, I was stopped by Bella's voice.

"You can't just leave Jake! That's not fair you're my best friend." Looking back at Bella, I felt my heart break, there was my bestfriend begging me to stay here with her. GOD DAMMIT! I DON'T WANT TO LEAVE! I DON'T WANT TO BE USED AS A BABY MASCHINE! I want to stay with my dad, and the pack and find love with someone, not because of a stupid imprint and not becuase of mating. I just want to fine my own destiney. Heavy a sigh I gave Bella a large smile.

"I'm sorry Bella, but you'll always be my best friend, no matter what. I'll come and visit when I can." Takeing a step back I started to enviosion my life after I left. The constant traveling then finding that 'special someone'. Then what always came next, the ceremony, then the wedding night. Having your v-ticket taken was something special, and I guess it would, maybe my 'husband' will be gentle, then the following day will be the beganing of my duties. Cleaning, cooking and being fucked by that man. How fun! Never having any choices, always being told what to do. Free will, a thing of the past. The only thing he could think of was what if he had kids? He only hoped that none of them where submissives only strong dominat alphas.

Hopping into the front seat of the SUV I shut the door and waved to Bella and the Cullens while Audrey left quickly.


End file.
